User blog:Kayem-san/Crossover ideas
The only writers are myself, Matt, Derpy, and Bagel. I created this because our plots will all be different, but I'll try to combine them. Official plot so far After applying and being denied a job for the thirteenth time this week, Bobby decides to head back to college to get his Bachelor of Computer Science. Unfortunately, there are no colleges in Malware City, and the nearest one is the University of GigaQuack, which is miles away. Bobby heads out on his journey, leaving Chris and W3 Source at the apartment. From a distance, a mysterious figure watches Bobby leave. Meanwhile, Sugarboy and Saltguy are being chased by Pepperdude and Saucebro. Sugarboy manages to jump a fence and hide behind a house, so the bullies ultimately focus on Saltguy, who runs on a street and gets hit by a car. The bullies retreat, and Sugarboy nurses Saltguy back to his dads house, but his dad arrives late and he tells the boys that some moron ran in front of his car and got hit (unbeknownst to him, he hit his son). At the University of GigaQuack, Rock is telling Bobo how he sometimes thinks the walls are watching him, while Idiot Man is prancing around in his underwear's in the background. Wombo joins in the conversation, but then they all draw their attention to the newcomer, Bobby, and they all begin judging him negatively, with Wombo suggesting he'll be an arrogant human jerk like Jim. Jim, on the other hand, is thinking Bobby is going to be a brilliant genius, which Jim thinks of himself. Strange occurrences begin to happen to W3 Source and Chris back at Malware City. After nearly getting killed by ordinary furniture and tableware, Chris suggests that the apartment is haunted... NOTE: OTHER IDEA'S SHOULD CONTINUE FROM THIS PART Matt's idea The apartment that Chris and W3 Source are in after Bobby leaves could be one of the places that Sugarboy and Saltguy try to hide in. Also, maybe The Utensil Trio could have a major role and be the only things in the apartment that aren't possessed and be not haunted and try to assist Chris and W3 Source, only to be killed a few minutes later. Meanwhile, after Saltguy is healed, he and Sugarboy are oddly transported into the university's very old and creepy murder basement and think it could be a good hiding place from the two bullies, entirely oblivious from the fact it contains creepy toy ghosts who control the goulishness of the apartment in Malware City and soon the college itself and controlling minds. Afterwards, Saucebro and Pepperbro seem awfully suspicious of where Sugarboy and Saltguy are trying to hide at, so they decide to take a look at Chris and W3 Source's controlled apartment building, thinking they are there. However, they are taking held captive upon arrival, angrily thinking the two are responsible for this is a prank. In The University of GigaQuack, Bobby gets rejected altogether and is sent to the basement shortly before the college goes haywire also. Bobby arrives to find the scary toy demon ghosts are controlling the state power (explaining the places being haunted) and controlling Saltguy and Sugarboy's minds to kill each other. The ghosts merge together, revealing the mysterious figure from before. As Bobby finds out everything, everything goes from bad to worse as everyone's lives are at stake, and tries to stop the figure. After poorly imitating the Ghostbusters without effect, the figure uses Sugarboy and Saltguy to go after Bobby. As Bobby is almost killed, the figure is slowly winning, and at Rock, Bobo, Wombo, Jim, Idiot Guy, Pepperdude, Saucebro, Chris, and W3 Source's final hour, Sugarboy and Saltguy become very loopy, by randomly switching back and forth from theirselves to possessed, and unknowingly pull the curtains and the figure shrivels up and disappears, undoing all the damage and transports everyone to the basement. The others throw an honorary party for the two to celebrate, who are really confused. The college accept Bobby for who he is and asks him to stay, but get turned down because he misses his old life. Everyone returns home safe and sound and resume their normal lives. And they all lived happily ever after. OR DO THEY?! We see Fork's spirit (one of The Utensil Trio members who was previously murdered) rises up behind the state power settings and smirks darkly and rises down again. Derpy's idea TBA. Bagel's idea TBA. Category:Blog posts